


You're Both Mine Now

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But so is Paul, Daryl's just along for the ride, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Negan's a little shit, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Daryl and Negan both want Paul. So they ultimately decide to share.





	You're Both Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: nesus vs. desus, them fighting over him...end result being a threesome? ;)

It was amusing, if Paul was being honest. Daryl was so easily goaded into going off on a rant by Negan and the younger man rarely stepped in unless it looked like things would get out of hand. They never did, thankfully because Daryl would quickly realize he fell into a trap.

Paul was currently sprawled out on the couch, his head in Negan’s lap, and his legs in Daryl’s. They’d been at it for months; both of the men doing their best to win his affections. He returned the sentiments, but also didn’t commit himself to either completely.

He was thoroughly enjoying their company and banter for now, and neither of them were mad at him for not quite making up his mind; they both cared about him too much to be. Paul got up and dressed to go to his watch duty, giving the both of them a kiss on the cheek before he left.

It was about halfway through his watch when he heard the screaming match in his trailer escalate just a bit. God only knows what caused it, Negan was probably messing with the hunter until he snapped. His stomach dropped a bit when the yelling stopped, though. He flagged Kal down and asked him if he could finish his watch for him so he could make sure nobody got murdered in his trailer.

Kal graciously agreed and Paul walked quickly across the field back towards his home. The two of them were like children; when they stopped making noise was when you  _ really  _ had to worry about what they were doing. But the closer he got, he picked up on another sound. Was that…no, it couldn’t be…

He threw open the door to his trailer and caught the two older men butt naked on the bed, Negan’s fingers buried deep inside of the hunter’s perky bottom. Both of their heads snapped towards the door, but they simply relaxed when they saw it was only Paul.

“Shut the door, will ya baby? I finally got him to shut the fuck up.” Negan grinned, curling his fingers to brush over the other man’s prostate when he made to protest, effectively cutting off whatever he planned to say with a moan.

Paul chuckled and shut the door behind him, stripping his coat off and then his boots. “I can’t even leave you two alone to go on watch duty.”

“Sorry. This little minx was in a terrible mood, started gettin’ real fuckin’ mouthy with me. Had to shut that shit down.” Negan turned his attention to the task at hand, stretching the man open with talented fingers.

“Sounds about right.” Paul stripped his shirt and pants off, catching the hunter’s eyes lingering on him as soon as he was fully naked. “Like what you see?”

“C’mere…please..” The archer’s voice was raspy with arousal, and Paul gladly obeyed, walking over to him.

“I think he’s lookin’ to get spit roasted, baby. I really do.” At the mere suggestion, Daryl keened loudly underneath of the both of them.

“Sounds like a winner..” Paul murmured, leaning down to steal a kiss from the trembling mess of a man underneath of the both of them. “Is that what you want, baby?”

Daryl nodded frantically, whimpering in disappointment when he felt Negan’s fingers withdraw. It was quickly replaced with a satisfied groan when Negan slicked himself up and pressed in slowly. “Good boy…open up for Paul baby.”

The hunter complied, opening his mouth so Paul could push his cock into his mouth with a low sigh. “You have such a pretty mouth, Daryl.” the scout spoke quietly and affectionately, a hand reaching down to brush the man’s hair away from his face so he could look him in the eyes.

Negan picked up a slow but deep pace, keeping his hips angled to he could steadily brush over the man’s prostate. If he’d known that all this man needed was a good dicking down, he’d have made a move forever ago; even more so if he’d known just how beautifully tight his ass was.

“Fuck baby…You’re so fuckin’ tight…” Negan panted out. “And you can’t even backtalk me with a mouthful of Paul’s dick.” He grinned cheekily.

Paul laughed breathlessly, giving an experimental shallow thrust, groaning when the man took him deeper into his mouth. “Don’t…lie. You love his backtalk..”

“Yeah, you’re right, I love that fuckin’ mouth of his…”

He felt the hunter shudder beneath him with an almost pathetic whine, cumming hard enough that his release was hard enough that it shot up to his collar bone. Negan grinned and pulled Paul into a deep kiss, giving a few more solid thrusts before he pressed in deep and came with a low growl, pulling away from the kiss to lean down and bite the archer’s shoulder.

Paul watched the display of animalistic marking and it was enough to send him over the edge, cumming into Daryl’s mouth with a moan of both of their names. He only pulled out when he became oversensitive. Negan let the man’s shoulder go, lapping up the bit of blood before he stole a kiss from Daryl as well, not minding the mixture of flavors between the two of them. He finally pulled away and pulled out, swallowing the fluids in his mouth. “Hands and knees baby.” He rubbed Daryl’s thigh, coaxing him to flip over.

Daryl did as told, not exactly sure what was going to happen.

“Ain’t that such a pretty fuckin’ sight, Paul?”

The scout shakily moved behind him, brushing his finger over Daryl’s entrance where Negan’s cum was currently running out slowly. “Yeah..good enough to eat.”

“So eat him, then.” Negan slipped a hand into Paul’s hair and pushed him forward towards Daryl’s ass. Paul groaned and willingly buried his face between the man’s cheeks, lapping greedily while the hunter could only whimper and press back into his probing tongue.

Negan only let him pull away when all of his cum was gone. “C’mon boys, go wash up while I change the bed.” The raven haired man gave them both a kiss on the forehead, watching Paul shakily help Daryl into the bathroom.

_____

He changed the sheets, letting them lay down while he grabbed his own shower. When he came out himself and settled into bed with them, shutting the light off beside them, he could feel their eyes on him.

“So…what does this mean for us?” Daryl spoke up, sounding almost…shy.

“It means I like you both, so you’re both mine now.” Negan spoke confidently.

Paul hummed his agreement, falling completely into sleep with an arm around Daryl’s waist. Negan looked down to watch the hunter that was sandwiched between them, offering him a small smile.

“...Okay.” Daryl spoke up, accepting a kiss from the older man, before he settled down and fell asleep, Negan following soon after.


End file.
